


In Between

by brilligspoons



Series: but for endless ifs [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/pseuds/brilligspoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cold_feets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/gifts).



Pepper dreams that she's swimming in a pool of lava, and when she wakes up she's sweating profusely underneath more blankets than she knows she went to bed with last night. She tries to kick them off, but her foot connects with something infinitely more solid and warm than a couple of comforters. She twists her body to see what else migrated into her bed over the course of the night and - _Steve?_ Pepper sits up and looks over him to the other side of the bed - _and Tony, that is just_ not _how I thought this morning was going to go._

"Unbelievable," she mumbles. She flops back down onto the mattress and blows her hair out of her face. The alarm clock across the room reads 05:30am. Pepper groans. "I couldn't even get the fifteen minutes before my alarm goes off?"

Both Steve and Tony shift closer together in their sleep, and Pepper hears Tony mumble something about it being too early. She rolls her eyes. With much more consideration than they probably deserve, Pepper levers herself out of bed and walks across her room to turn the clock off, already forming a list of tasks she needs to accomplish (or make Tony accomplish, as the case may be) that day.

As she heads past them to get to the bathroom, however, a hand shoots out, grabs her arm, and tugs her back down on the bed, this time between the two of them. Pepper lets out an undignified squawk as Steve's arms close around her and Tony burrows his face in the space between her shoulder blades.

"I have things to _do_ ," she hisses. Steve keeps his eyes shut but starts shaking with laughter, and she can feel Tony's smile spread across his face behind her. "Neither of you is cute. Now let me go."

"No," Tony whispers. "Sleepy time. I bet your boss totally won't mind if you're late just this once."

"Alarm's off, right?" Steve asks. "Other stuff can wait."

Pepper huffs in annoyance and squirms against Steve. His arms merely tighten around her, and after a moment she relaxes. "Fine," she concedes. "I suppose a few minutes won't matter. But don't think we're making this an everyday occurrence."

"Yes, ma'am," they reply simultaneously.

Satisfied that she's made her point, Pepper settles in for a few more hours of rest.


End file.
